


Not That Straight

by goodluckgettingtosleep



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Crushes, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Luke Patterson loves everyone, M/M, Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters and Julie Molina are the sweetest friends, Sexuality Crisis, Surprise Kissing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodluckgettingtosleep/pseuds/goodluckgettingtosleep
Summary: “Am I the only straight person in this group?”Three heads immediately turned towards Reggie, and three pairs of eyebrows were raised at him at the same time. Alright. They didn’t have to make it quite so obvious that he was the odd one out, right?“You sure, Reg?” Alex asked with a fair amount of disbelief in his voice.Luke snorted. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, bro. You aren’t that straight.”
Relationships: Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 262
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Not That Straight

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is based on [this](https://sunsetcurveofficial.tumblr.com/post/639604751147958272/ground-zoro-reggie-am-i-the-only-straight) incorrect quotes post on tumblr, which I found quite hilarious, so I took it and rolled with it. Kind of developed a life of its own, but I had so much fun writing this. Hope you enjoy xx

“Truth or dare?” Alex asked with a mischievous sort of grin playing around his lips. He looked innocent enough, but he had always been the one with the nastiest questions or tasks in their group, and Reggie was honestly a little grateful the bottle hadn’t stopped pointing at him that round. He’d been grilled by Alex a few times too often when they were still alive. It was lucky, really, that the bottle had landed on Julie sitting across from him instead. Sweet, innocent Julie, who had not yet been caught in Alex’s evil clutches. 

Julie shrugged. Her first mistake. 

“Truth? I don’t really have any secrets anyway,” she said. Alex  _ cackled,  _ and he really sounded like a witch cooking up some evil potion, his eyes flickering over to Luke with a wicked gleam in them. 

“Alright. Whom in this group… would you kiss right now, if you had to?” 

Well, that was surprisingly tame, Reggie thought. Even Luke looked surprised, albeit a little nervous, and Flynn hadn’t heard Alex anyway so she just smiled into her coke, waiting for Julie to translate. Julie did, and Flynn snorted. 

“That one is easy. Honestly, I would’ve expected more of you, Alex,” she said. Julie chuckled. 

“I’d choose Flynn,” she told them with a shrug, smiling brightly at her friend in question, who smiled right back. Huh. Now that was interesting. Reggie had half expected her to pick Luke, though that would probably have been a little awkward, admittedly. 

“What?” Reggie asked, feigning disappointment about the fact that he hadn’t been picked, at the same time as the word came out of Luke’s mouth as well. Luke’s voice was so high pitched that it came close to a shriek. Reggie raised an eyebrow at him, and Luke blushed a delightful shade of pink. He looked adorable, really, and that was just entirely unfair. How could someone so attractive have the audacity to look quite so  _ cute _ with a blush? 

“Wouldn’t be the first time anyway,” Flynn commented. “We’ve experimented. Right, baby?” 

Julie was blushing as well now, but her smile remained just as bright as it had been before. 

“Experimented?” Alex asked, eyebrows raised as he eyed her curiously. 

“Yeah, we both thought we  _ might _ like girls, so we tried,” Julie said casually, shrugging. Alex kept eyeing her, only now there was a brilliant sort of smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Well,  _ and? _ ” he asked before Reggie and Luke had a chance to. Luke looked rather taken aback, eyes a little wide. Reggie wondered if it had anything to do with his crush on Julie, even though Luke had tried to convince him multiple times now that their relationship was purely platonic. 

“I’m bi,” Julie announced. 

Flynn nodded. “Same.”

Reggie wasn’t particularly surprised to hear that, to be fair. But he snorted anyway, shaking his head. 

“Am I the only straight person in this group?” 

Three heads immediately turned towards him, and three pairs of eyebrows were raised at him at the same time. Alright. They didn’t have to make it quite so obvious that he was the odd one out, right? 

“You sure, Reg?” Alex asked with a fair amount of disbelief in his voice. Reggie frowned. 

“Yeah?” He liked girls. He’d always been straight. Right? 

Luke snorted, and Reggie’s head snapped around to meet his brownish blue-green eyes. He was watching him curiously and with an intensity Reggie couldn’t quite place, but it did make him feel a little warm all of a sudden. Huh. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, bro. You aren’t that straight,” he said casually, and the grin he was flashing him was completely uncalled for. Ridiculous. He  _ was— _ right? Reggie felt himself blush furiously under Luke’s gaze, and the other three pairs of eyes still directed his way didn’t exactly help. The warm feeling he’d gotten from the intensity of Luke’s eyes earlier was now getting even warmer and making him feel hot all over. Something was itching under his skin, and Reggie wanted to squirm away from it. But he didn’t even have a body, otherwise he would surely be sweating by now, so he wasn’t sure scratching would help. 

“What? I mean… I’m not… I’m not looking at you any special way at all!” he scrambled to say, unable to meet Luke’s eyes again. 

Now it was Alex’s turn to snort, while Julie just looked sympathetic. He didn’t like either. 

“Yeah, you are. You aren’t exactly subtle, dude,” Alex informed him, and if Reggie wasn’t already dead he would have wished to die, a little bit. He was feeling so embarrassed all of a sudden, even though he’d never been embarrassed in front of his friends before. But maybe it wasn’t even embarrassment. Maybe he was just ashamed because he had been caught. But he hadn’t been… caught. Right? He didn't look at Luke any differently than he did Julie or Alex. 

“It’s okay, Reg. No one is judging you. I am rather pleasing on the eyes, or so I’ve been told,” Luke said, and it sounded so snooty that Reggie almost forgot about the weird feeling in his chest in favour of laughing at him. Thankfully, Julie and Alex joined in as well, leaving Luke sitting there pouting. Reggie wanted to kiss that pout right off his face. … Wait. What? No. No, no. Reggie was  _ straight _ . And straight people didn’t want to kiss their best friend’s pout off. Oh, but Luke’s lips looked so kissable. They had always looked so kissable, Reggie thought so every time he shared a mic with Luke and they came so close that Reggie could almost get a taste if he just leaned in a little further.  _ Oh boy _ .  _ Oh _ . 

He forced out another laugh and swatted Luke’s arm. 

“Come off it,” he said, trying to sound casual, but wincing when he realised how high pitched his voice suddenly sounded. Luke shrugged, still grinning, and Reggie hated him a little bit. Stupid Luke with his stupid face, his perfect fucking smile, his hazel eyes, his rotten talent, and his ridiculous confidence in his sexuality. Because Luke had never made a fuss about anything at all. One day he had decided to date Alex, so he just had. And after they’d broken up, Luke had dated this girl for about two weeks, before showing up with Benny, who’d been non-binary. And after them, he had been on a few dates with some bass player from another band. Oh, Reggie had hated that guy. Not that it mattered what Reggie thought. And the guy had probably aged like Bobby anyway. 

“I— I gotta go,” Reggie said, his head buzzing. He needed to get some air and clear his head before he melted out of his ghostly skin. 

A moment later, he was sitting on Malibu beach, staring at the dark waves of the ocean and gnawing his lip, as if he could somehow find all the answers he needed somewhere in that black abyss. 

He took a deep breath he didn’t need and tried to sort through his messy, racing thoughts. So. Luke. Lucas Patterson. Lukie-poo. His best friend. He needed to go all the way back to figure out why he was feeling so warm and fuzzy when he thought about his stupid face, and why everyone seemed to think he looked at him in particularly non-straight way. It didn’t make any  _ sense _ . 

_ He met Luke on the first day of middle school, when a bunch of bullies tried to give him a wedgie and Luke scared them off with an angry growl and a look that was so intimidating, Reggie nearly fled himself. But as soon as they were gone, Luke’s angry scowl turned into a brilliant smile as he introduced himself, and Reggie felt a faint tingle beneath his ribs. _

_ The first time they played music together, Reggie had trouble concentrating. He kept missing his cues and his fingers just wouldn’t hit the chords the way he wanted them to. His nervousness was getting the better of him, but he was so eager to show Luke that he was actually good at playing bass that he messed it all up. And then he kept looking at Luke playing his guitar, inadvertently, like he just couldn’t stop himself. The tingle was back, too, and Reggie scratched at his ribcage, feeling decidedly irritated about the whole thing.  _

_ Reggie spent most of his afternoons either at Luke’s house or in the studio. His parents fought a lot, and it was hard enough for him to bear their shouting at night, so he just stayed away from home as much as he could. One night in sophomore year, when he couldn’t drown the shouting out with music anymore, Reggie snuck out his window and found himself in front of Luke’s instead, knocking on the windowpane. Luke scanned his face, spotted the tear tracks, and immediately pulled him into a hug. Reggie started crying quiet tears again as soon as his face was buried in Luke’s shoulder, his sobs making him shake violently as Luke was rubbing soothing patterns onto his back and sung his favourite Fleetwood Mac songs into Reggie’s ear. That night he fell asleep cuddled up at Luke’s side, with his arms wrapped tightly around him, feeling safe and home and warm. He didn’t even mind the tingle this time.  _

_ After that first night, Reggie spent a lot of nights at Luke’s. They didn’t always fall asleep cuddling, but sometimes they did. Reggie liked those nights best, especially when Luke sang to him before. He had always liked Luke’s singing voice, and it felt special to have it all to himself for a little while.  _

_ But then Luke started dating Alex in junior year, and Reggie found himself spending his nights alone again, feeling lonely and cold and like every shout ripped a small hole in his heart. He was happy for his friends, but he wasn’t happy to be deprived of Luke’s warmth, and he couldn’t help his irritation seeping through from time to time. Even when he started dating a girl named Elaine, who had pretty brown eyes and light brown hair, a kind smile and a great sense of humour. But even though she was warm in her own way, and Reggie liked her hugs because she was soft and chubby, and cuddling her didn’t feel like cuddling Luke and his stupid muscles at all, Reggie still found himself freezing a little on the edges. His radiator had been stolen by Alex, though, and Reggie didn’t think he would ever get him back.  _

_ Reggie didn’t like any of the people Luke dated after Alex. None of them deserved him, and Luke still didn’t give him the same attention that he used to, didn’t sing to him, and didn’t cuddle him when Reggie couldn’t sleep either. It wasn’t fair, and it was all their fault. So he cursed that stupid tingle when it reappeared one afternoon at practice and he locked it away. It was irritating, and Reggie didn’t like it.  _

_ The night they were supposed to play the Orpheum, Luke was buzzing with energy. He was bouncing around backstage, singing and dancing, laughing and smiling so brilliantly that Reggie’s tingle broke violently out of its case in a cupboard deep down. Luke was like a force of nature, he swept everyone off their feet without any effort at all, and then sat down to write songs people loved. When he was on stage, playing his guitar and singing the songs he had put so much of his heart into, his passion was radiating off him, his love for music so inspiring, Reggie wanted to write a million love songs. And maybe some country songs as well. _

_ But then they died before Reggie could see Luke on that stage he had always dreamed of being on. It was painful, really, to be in so much pain, to feel the life leave your body, knowing there was nothing you could do to stop it. It was even worse when you went before your best friend, clutching each other’s hands so tightly because you both knew you wouldn’t live to see another day, because it was terrifying, and then seeing the devastation in the other’s eyes as you felt yourself take your final breath. Luke didn’t take long to follow him to the dark room, of course, where Alex had already been waiting when Reggie arrived. Death was way less horrible than he thought if he was still going to be with his best friends in the world, Reggie thought then, even if the room was dark and the feeling of loss like a big, gaping hole in his chest. But then Luke squeezed his hand in the dark, and Reggie immediately felt a little less cold.  _

So. Reggie was in love with Luke. Reggie Peters loved Luke Patterson. Reginald was completely, embarrassingly, head over heels for Lucas, and he had been for so long. How could he not have seen it before? How could he not have realised? His  _ tingle _ . The  _ Luke _ tingle, as he had called it once. Fucking butterflies was what it was. 

But being in love with Luke also meant that he was… well, not straight. But what was he, then? Did he only like Luke? Did he like other guys, too? Did it matter? A fleeting image of River Phoenix entered his mind. Oh, yeah. Not just Luke, then. 

So he wasn’t the straight one in their group. In fact, it appeared there were no straight ones in their group at all. And Reggie had feelings for Luke. Luke, who obviously had feelings for Julie, no matter what he said. But Luke had noticed anyway, and as soon as Reggie remembered that, he felt embarrassment wash over him all over again. So what was he supposed to do? Telling Luke in a serious private conversation was certainly the last thing Reggie wanted. Big declarations had never been Reggie and Luke’s thing. Plus, it just felt a bit silly after such a long time. No. But he  _ could _ tease Luke a little. Surprise him, knock him off his feet, throw him completely off balance. Just like he’d thrown Reggie completely off balance with his merely offhand comment. It only served him right. 

Reggie spent the night at the beach letting his thoughts wander and forming his plan to shock Luke out of his nonchalance. Around the time they were scheduled to rehearse in the morning, Reggie poofed back into the studio, where his friends were already getting ready for their jam session. 

“Reg! Finally. We were worried,” Alex said. Reggie ignored him. He stalked towards Luke like a wild animal instead, making him walk backwards until his back collided with the piano. His eyes were wide, and Reggie took a moment to look at his lips, just before leaning in and brushing his own against them. Luke gasped softly in surprise, and Reggie found some satisfaction in the fact. He started out carefully, slowly, chastely. But then Luke kissed him back. He  _ actually _ kissed him back. And suddenly the kiss was far from careful, slow, or chaste. Reggie’s tingle turned into a full swarm of butterflies, and he felt so hot, he didn’t even know what to do with himself aside from kissing a little harder. 

When they pulled apart after what felt like a small blissful eternity, Luke looked so gorgeous, Reggie nearly kissed him again right away. His hair was even messier than usual, his cheeks were pink, his eyes wide, and his lips red from kissing Reggie’s. Reggie smiled at him. 

“Yeah. Alright,” he said resignedly, “Not that straight.” 

Alex cheered somewhere in the background, but Reggie didn’t turn to look, focussing on Luke instead. He couldn’t look Julie in the eyes after that kiss anyway. Luke opened his stupid, grinning mouth to say something, but Reggie was faster. 

“And I might be in love with you. A little bit.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Luke let out a startled laugh that quickly turned into one coming from deep within his chest. Reggie loved that sound, he really did, but why was he  _ laughing _ ? 

“You’re so lucky you can play bass,” Luke repeated his previous assessment of him. “And you’re even luckier you’re cute.” 

Reggie smirked. “You think I’m cute, do you?” 

There was a faint blush on Luke’s cheeks, a leftover from their heated kiss, and Reggie revelled in the fact that he’d managed to fluster the mighty Luke so thoroughly, even if he was back to acting all confident now. 

“Dude, you’re like the slowest person on the uptake I have ever met, but being cute is absolutely one of your stronger qualities.” 

Reggie snorted. Luke had a point, but it was still a strange sort of half-compliment to receive. 

“How long have you known?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at him. 

“I’ve known since  _ I _ dated him,” Alex announced from somewhere in the room, “You were so irritable, it would’ve been funny if it wasn’t for the fact that you were so clearly pining for my boyfriend.” 

Reggie finally turned to look at him, eyes wide. How had he never noticed any of his feelings when they’d been so obvious all along? 

“When I sang  _ Great _ to you to prove that I got chemistry with everyone that I sing with,” Luke said quietly. “Which I  _ do _ , by the way. But then I wondered how I had missed it before.” 

Reggie snorted. 

“Not that fast on the uptake either, are you?” 

Luke shrugged. 

“I never claimed that I was. I didn’t know you were like, in love with me either, bro. I just thought you had the hots for me.” 

Reggie frowned. “That’s an odd realisation to have, but sure, dude.” 

Luke rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face that Reggie could only describe as  _ fond. _

“Be more subtle then, you spluttering mess.” 

There was a pause, and for the first time since Reggie had appeared in the studio, Julie made a noise, clearing her throat and effectively making all three heads turn towards her. 

“Guys, I gotta go. Flynn asked me to help her pick out an outfit for the party tonight.” Reggie might be a bit slow on the uptake sometimes, especially when it came to feelings, but he did notice the look on Julie’s face, and the way her voice sounded slightly off. 

Luke took a step sideways towards her, away from the piano. Reggie stepped back to give him space. He hadn’t even noticed how close they had remained after their kiss. 

“Julie—” Luke started, eyes wide and a little bit guilty and  _ sad _ , the apology almost visibly waiting on his lips. But Julie shook her head, smiling, and effectively shutting him up. 

“It’s okay, Luke. I understand,” she said, voice soft. And then she turned and walked out of the studio, leaving an uncomfortable sort of silence behind that was such a stark contrast to the flirty teasing from before, Reggie felt his head swim a little. And before he realised what he was doing, he poofed out, reappearing right before Julie as she entered the house, nearly startling her out of her skin. 

“Reggie! I told you to stop doing that!” she complained. Reggie winced.

“I’m sorry. Look, about Luke. I—”

Julie shook her head again, smiling as she reached out to squeeze his hand. Oh. 

“It’s okay, Reggie. You’ve known him a lot longer than I have. I get it. Falling for him… it’s so easy.” 

Reggie groaned, matching her smile. 

“ _ So _ easy, right?” At least it felt that way to once you were made aware of your own feelings, he thought. 

Julie chuckled, tilting her head to the side.

“How did you not know, though?” 

Reggie shrugged. “Maybe I did, deep down, but I just didn’t  _ want _ to know. It’s scary, you know? Having those feelings for your best friend.” 

Julie hummed. 

“For what it’s worth, I think he feels the same about you.” 

Reggie scoffed, waving her off, but his heart rate sped up anyway. Not that he still had one, but it felt like the way it used to when he was still alive.

“Nah. He totally likes  _ you. _ ” 

Julie raised her eyebrows, a look of complete incredulity in her eyes. 

“Sure. I really got that impression when he kissed you out there.” 

Reggie opened his mouth to disagree, but suddenly didn’t know what to say to that. Luke  _ had _ kissed him back, after all. Huh. 

“I— Oh, well. He did, didn’t he?” 

Julie nodded, and Reggie admired her ability to keep smiling at him like she was merely cheering him on for getting to second base with his crush, when in reality, she shared Reggie’s feelings for Luke. 

“Looked like a pretty good kiss, too,” she said, her eyes gleaming with something that almost looked like she was trying to tease him. 

_ “Oh _ , yeah. It was,” Reggie confirmed, then cleared his throat and looked at her searchingly. “So… Are we okay?” 

Julie shoved at his shoulder, laughing softly. 

“Of course we are, silly. You’re like an older brother to me. I love you, my dude.” 

Reggie felt himself smile so widely at that, he wasn’t even sure it could be displayed properly on his face anymore. His heart felt warm with her love, like she was a radiator intent on melting the frosty bits he had gathered around it. Much like Luke always had. Or Alex, even. 

“Aw, I love you too, Julie,” he said. “I would love to have you as my little sister.” He paused. “Do you think we could have a hug now? I like hugs.” 

Julie grinned.

“I insist that we do,” she said, and wrapped him into a tight embrace. It made Reggie feel safe, and comforted, and he wondered if that’s what siblings were actually supposed to be like. He had never been that close with his own brother, and he started to wonder if he should have put more effort into their relationship, despite their age gap. 

“Oh-kay?” Luke’s voice made them pull apart, and they both turned to find him standing in the middle of the hallway looking rather distressed. 

“Are you okay, bro?” Reggie asked, frowning. Luke kept looking at them like they had both grown a second head. 

“I thought you were fighting or some shit!” 

Julie and Reggie both snorted. 

“Over you? In your dreams, Patterson,” Julie said, and Reggie high fived her, because she was a savage, and absolutely right. 

Luke made a face. 

“You don’t gotta be so mean about it. I was just worried. I didn’t mean to… to hurt either of you. If… if I did that. I’m sorry.” He frowned, meeting Reggie’s eyes, then Julie’s, before averting his eyes and tugging nervously at the seams of his flannel. Reggie had never seen him like that before, and it was completely adorable. 

“You’re fine, Luke. I’m not hurt,” Julie assured him. Reggie nodded. 

“I’m not hurt either.”

Luke didn’t look particularly reassured, though, and started pacing back and forth instead, much like Alex usually did when he was feeling anxious. 

“Look,” he said, running a hand through his hair and messing it up in a way that made Reggie  _ feel _ things. He and Julie just stood there watching him with matching wide eyes. “Why can’t I like you both? I mean, who says you always have to pick  _ one _ person to like? What if I can’t? Julie, look, I don’t know if it’s a good idea for us to kiss and stuff because I’m, well,  _ dead _ and I will always stay the way I am now, and don’t want to hurt you like that if I can avoid the inevitable. I feel this connection that we have, I  _ do _ , and I love it, and I would love to… if things were different… but I just don’t think it’s a good idea for us to do that. And Reg, I…” 

Reggie tried to hold his breath and nearly grunted in frustration when he realised there was nothing to hold because he wasn’t actually breathing air, he just kept thinking he was, because apparently, phantom muscle memory was nearly impossible to shake. Luke stopped pacing and fixed Reggie with a look in his eyes that Reggie had never seen on him before and therefore couldn’t quite place. It was a little unsettling, because he had always thought that Luke was like an open book to him. 

“Reg, I just want to— fuck!” Luke threw his hands in the air and went on the runway again as Reggie’s eyes widened, and Julie coughed. He didn’t mean… did he? 

“What?” he squeaked, and really, the sound couldn’t be described any other way, and it was completely mortifying. Clearing his throat, he scratched at the back of his head and kept staring at Luke, pretty sure that his cheeks were covered in red blotches. Luke stopped and stared back, and then he blushed rather furiously, eyes wide as he realised what he had said. 

“That did  _ not _ come out the right way, oh my god. I didn’t mean I  _ just _ want to— I’m not making this any better, am I?” 

Reggie chuckled. “Not really.” 

“Starting over,” Luke said, nodding to himself. He walked towards Reggie, still looking strangely nervous. “So… you’re in love with me, huh?” 

Luke didn’t seem to know what to do with his face, and it was so funny that Reggie burst into laughter. 

“Yeah, bro,” he wheezed, “Guess I am.” 

Julie snorted.

“You’re both hopeless. I can’t watch this,” she said, “Flynn is waiting for me, so I’m off. Good luck with this.” She pressed a kiss to Luke’s cheek, whispering something in his ear, before pulling Reggie into a quick hug. 

“He’s completely gone for you, look at him,” she whispered. “You got this.” 

And then she was gone, leaving Reggie alone with Luke.  _ Oh boy. _

Luke said nothing. He just kept standing there staring, his cool nonchalance nowhere to be found. At least Reggie’s plan had worked out perfectly, even if it was almost startling to see him like that. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Luke,” Reggie said after another minute had passed in silence. Two quick, determined steps and he was in Luke’s space, a hand coming up to the back of his neck as he crashed their lips together a little more forcefully than necessary. Once again, Luke needed a few seconds before kissing him back, immediately backing him up as his hands found their way into Reggie’s hair. For a moment they both forgot that they could walk through walls if they didn’t concentrate, though, so instead of making out against a wall, they ended up falling right through it and stumbling into the bushes outside. Reggie started laughing the moment his brain caught up with their predicament, and Luke followed suit, burying his face in Reggie’s neck as he laughed harder than Reggie had heard laugh him in a very long time. It was nice. 

“So, I take it this is your way of saying you love me, too?” Reggie asked when his laughter slowly ceased into a smile. 

“ _ Crooked Teeth _ ,” Luke said through gritted teeth, rolling his eyes but smiling all the same. “Try to keep up for once.” 

Reggie frowned, trying to remember the lyrics to the song that Bobby had stolen from them and that Luke had, as Alex had kindly informed him, written about him. 

_ But how the fuck can I tell you how I really feel, _

_ When you’re standing there all perfectly imperfect,  _

_ Slightly crooked teeth and freckles to die for,  _

_ I have always been hoping for more,  _

_ Please just let me take your hand and guide you to the stars,  _

_ Give you all that you deserve, fighting all your wars  _

_ Just to to keep you safe, wrap you in my arms and never let you go  _

Oh.  _ Oh _ . 

“ _ Oh my god! _ Well, why didn’t you just say so?” Reggie asked, punching Luke on the arm for being so difficult. Luke shrugged, smiling a little crookedly. 

“You know me, babe. I’m shit with words unless they’re songs.” 

Reggie sighed. “Fair enough. Guess I’m one to talk. Up until last night I  _ actually _ thought I was straight.” 

Luke hummed, hand almost absently coming up to brush a strand of hair from Reggie’s forehead. 

“That’s because you’re the most oblivious person in the universe.” 

Reggie glared at him. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” he said, and Luke complied, setting off his swarm of tingly butterflies again. They were quite lively, Reggie thought, considering they had spent so long locked away in a cupboard of his mind. 

Luke deepened the kiss, tracing Reggie’s lips with his tongue, and Reggie could’ve sworn there were actual fireworks around them when he parted them to let Luke in. He smiled and moaned into the kiss, wrapping both arms around Luke’s neck as he kept him close. Yeah. He was not that straight at all. 

\- END. - 


End file.
